Kihara Amata (To Aru Majutsu no Claves)
|Equipment = |Esper Power = |Level = X}} or currently named as is an antagonist in the original Toaru Majutsu no Index series. A member of the Kihara Family, he displays a vicious nature befitting of the commander ofHound Dog. He is also a researcher, and most notably is the former mentor of the strongest esper in Academy City, Accelerator. He is the main Science side antagonist of the Academy City Invasion Arc, as a counterpart to the arc's Magic side antagonist, Vento of the Front. In TAMNC's Seven Star Legacy Arc returns as one of the main antagonist. He is transferred into his powerful clone, Victor and led SEPTENTRION. Appearance Before transferred into A-07 Amata is only seen wearing a pair of pants and a jacket over his black shirt which is somewhat similar to Accelerator's black and white shirt. The most of notable of all his clothes are his long white lab coat, which makes him stand out amongst his own forces that wear all black. He wears his blonde hair short, which compliments his strong facial features, such as his square jaw and cheek bones. Most prominently, Amata has a tattoo on the left side of his face. Other notable apparel he wears is a pair of machine gloves known as Micromanipulators, used for high precision work. As Victor he still retains his blonde hair. He wears brown leather jacket, a pair of fingerless gloves, black pants and pair of black sneakers. Victor also wear a choker and double necklace. Personality Background Chronology Toaru Majutsu no Index Academy City Invasion Arc Kihara Amata first appears before Accelerator in the attempt to kill him and subdue Last Order under the direct orders of Aleister Crowley, after Vento of the Front's invasion of Academy City and crippling its infrastructure. Here, Accelerator underestimates Amata's capabilities and is thoroughly beaten to a bloody pulp. Accelerator, however, was able to catapult Last Order out of grasps of the Hound Dogs and is later saved by the arrival ofIndex, who distracted them. While trying to attack the vehicle that Accelerator commandeered from the Hound Dogs, Amata meets Vento of the Front who is also looking for Index as so she could kill her. Much to her mild amusement, Amata is totally immune to Divine Punishment even after attacking her. Annoyed, Amata orders the Hound Dogs to form teams to eliminate Accelerator and any witnesses, Vento of the Front, and a team to come with him at the rendezvous point. Before leaving Amata tells Vento of the Front to be more capable if she wants to face him. Kihara Amata is later seen at the rendezvous point, intrigued at the Hound Dogs becoming unconscious due to Divine Punishment and later orders the set up the Testament machine for use in Last Order. Much later, the Hound Dogs retrieve Last Order, to which Amata uses to taunt Accelerator over the phone, however, Accelerator sees through Amata's ruse of threatening Last Order with harm, since the higher ups of Academy City (Crowley) have ordered him not to harm her, greatly angering Kihara Amata. Later, Amata uses the Testament machine to write a virus on the captured Last Order to activate Fuse KAZAKIRI. Here, he is greatly amused by Aleister's creation of something that likens to an angel. His excitement, however, is interrupted by the arrival of Accelerator. Here, Amata uses his own Hound Dogs as a shield to counter Accelerator's gunshots and later does battle with Accelerator after he mows down all remaining members of the Hound Dog with him. Predictably, Amata easily deals with Accelerator who later runs out of power for his collar. However, Kihara Amata is later taken by surprise by Accelerator trying to stand up and fight him even though his powers have run out, with this Amata is injured by his constant attacks, in anger however, Amata takes the chip that can treat the virus infecting Last Order and destroys it, taunting Accelerator at the same time. He then proceeds to beat down on Accelerator, however, the latter is saved by the arrival of Index, who has come to discover that Last Order is the core to keeping Kazakiri's Angel form. Amata tries to attack her while she is curing Last Order but stopped by the constant attack of Accelerator. Amata angered by Accelerator, finally uses a grenade on a weakened Accelerator. Much to his surprise, Accelerator survives the explosion of the grenade and sees before him the black wings that sprout forth from his back. Here, he surmises that the wings are made out of AIM, and describes his form as an angel. Amata met his "demise" after being used by Accelerator as the projectile for his own version of the Railgun. Before Toaru Majutsu no Claves Before his death Amata has transferred memories and personality into his clone A-07 Victor. To Majutsu no Claves Seven Star Legacy Arc In Claves era Souji activates the all seven clones of Amata especially Victor himself. Project Over Heaven Abilities Quotes Category:Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Former Hound Dog Members Category:SEPTENTRION Members Category:Kihara Family Category:Clone Category:Espers Category:Level X Espers